l'Ensorceleuse
by Syoco
Summary: Quand une jeune fille se sent mal dans sa peau et qu'elle décide d'utiliser la magie, elle ne sait absolument pas les effets seconds que peut avoir sa métamorphose. Que va t-elle devenir? Et Malfoy, que fait-il dans cette histoire? ' Romance '


Une Lionne et les mâles.

Point de vue d'Hermione.

Il est facile d'appâter un homme ou dans mon cas, un jeune homme quand on occulte le moindre de ses sentiments.  
Pas besoin d'être une reine de beauté, juste un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard, quelques courbes féminines et une attitude un poil provocatrice...  
Et oui, qui aurai crut que la sainte et surtout moralisatrice Melle Granger, surnommé Miss je sais tout par presque la totalité de Poudlard, aurait sombrer dans la luxure ? Quelques mois auparavant, je ne vous aurai jamais cru si vous me l'aviez annoncé !  
Pourtant si à présent je me retourne dans mon lit, je tombe nez à nez avec un jeune rêveur, encore une conquête dont je ne connais le nom.... et à quoi me servirai t-il puisque demain je le chasserai sans le moindre mot gentil, juste un geste en direction de la sortie et un regard furieux . S'il insiste, il aura le droit à un appel au viol que seule moi a le secret !

Point de vue de Drago.

Je me suis levé exprès dans le but de l'embêter un petit peu. Il est 5h et des brouettes, il est sacrément tôt mais je suis tout de même là à attendre tranquillement Granger. De toute façon, je n'arriverai sûrement pas à m'endormir après le boucan qui est en train de se préparer.

Je patiente, assis sur le fauteuil face à sa chambre à côté de la cheminée, les bras croisés sur mon torse nu. Je souris alors en admirant le spectacle, encore le même rituel : elle se met à hurler qu'il ne devrait absolument pas être là, que si dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, il ne dégage pas de son lit et ensuite de sa vie, il va avoir de gros ennuis et elle jure sur tous les grands sorciers que c'est loin d'être une blague. Aujourd'hui, elle l'a expulsé sans mal, je la vois qui lance ses affaires à travers la pièce puis un septième année à serdaigle sortir de la chambre complètement nu dans le salon, il s'habille en vitesse et part comme un voleur. Alors là, je tape des mains et me met à rire très fort. Elle ne manque pas de talent pour ce qui est d'offrir une jolie scène de ménage, c'est du grand art made in Griffy !

- Ah Granger !!! Granger... toujours aussi douce le matin, dis-je sarcastique.

Je l'entends soupirer derrière la porte puis montrer sa petite bouille à travers celle-ci. Elle a les yeux pétillants d'une fille comblée, cerné très légèrement pour témoigner de ses longues folies nocturnes. Elle me fixe un instant et semble me sonder au plus profond de mon être. Aguicheuse, elle passe sa langue fine sur ses lèvres puis s'éclaircit la gorge comme si elle comptait faire un discours de la plus haute importance.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... quelle douce mélodie vous m'offrez là, vous êtes bien matinal!

Son air faussement princier s'efface aussitôt et elle fait mine de vomir. Je la regarde durement, elle me manque de respect et ose en plus se moquer de ma parfaite éducation. J'attaque à mon tour.

- Je ne parle pas de vos prouesses vocales d'hier soir, ma chère ! A vous égosiller comme une dératée, chantant les talents de monsieur !

Elle semble alors lasse au lieu d'être gênée, nos joutes verbales l'agaceraient-elle ? Puis la seconde d'après, je la vois qui ferme les yeux, une légère rougeur colore alors ses joues, elle vient sûrement de se rappeler qu'elle avait oublié d'assonoriser sa chambre. Son air changeant me fait froncé les sourcils, c'est une véritable girouette.

- Tu es seul, aujourd'hui ?

- Que vous êtes perspicace, mademoiselle !

Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, elle ne cille pas, c'est bien l'une des seul... Quelle insolence et quelle assurance elle a prit ces derniers mois, ça me laisse totalement perplexe! Je me ressaisis rapidement, me lève et m'approche d'elle dangereusement, je me place tout contre son corps dans le but de la faire plier ou reculer comme cela marchait si bien avant. Elle ne bronche absolument pas et me laisse même la détailler. Elle porte seulement une couverture rose autour de la taille, ses cheveux sont défaits, elle est exquise à souhait. Ma main droite replace une de ses mèches de cheveux pour permettre à ma bouche de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.

- J'ai préféré prendre mon pied en t'écoutant geindre!

Elle n'est pas outrée par mes paroles mais semble avoir apprécier le contact de ma bouche. Elle se détache un peu de moi et sourit de manière délicieuse. Sa main rattrape la mienne, elle l'amène à sa bouche et y dépose un tendre baiser sur la paume. Un doux frisson me parcourt, elle m'horripile dans sa nouvelle manière d'être et m'attire à la fois. Elle m'énerve à ne plus crier et m'enguirlander à tout bout de champ comme avant. Elle est si calme et désirable… Elle relâche alors ma main puis baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je l'ennui visiblement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les plaisirs solitaires à ceux physiques ! En tout cas, celui d'hier n'aurait jamais échangé sa place avec toi !

Elle éclate alors de rire, me dépasse en me frôlant avec sa couverture qui lui fait une traîne de princesse. Elle entre dans la salle de bain et claque la porte.


End file.
